1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one proposed layout of a motor vehicle, fuel cells are located in the vicinity of either a front axle or a rear axle, while fuel tanks for supplying a fuel to the fuel cells are located under the floor of a passenger compartment to be positioned near to the fuel cells (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2001-253248). This proposed layout of the motor vehicle ensures the supply of hydrogen to the fuel cells without occupying the space of the passenger compartment and an available storage capacity of the vehicle.
The increased volume of the fuel tanks located under the floor of the passenger compartment, however, naturally takes some space of the passenger compartment. The demand of increasing the volume of the fuel tanks is thus rather contradictory to the demand of ensuring the sufficient space of the passenger compartment. The fuel tanks may be located in a trunk room on the rear side of the vehicle, as is often found in cabs. This layout, however, undesirably limits the space of the trunk room.